So,this is how it ends
by DisneyMethKingdom
Summary: It was all her fault. It seemed to ALWAYS be her fault, she was the main cause of all this confusion. Gaara just cant seem to understand why his pink haired beauty is doing what she does. It seems to me he needs to show her a little bit of punishment. Abuse. Killing? nakedness? Death? All in a days work. Tell me if you want me to continue. FIRST STORY EVER :


If you combine the fact her parents where out of town and that bastard short order cook Sasuke had left town or was leaving. Combine that and you have a sigh straight from God that things where going just about right. Sakura knew how to handle this situation. Open the door open and the open her light blue robe. Right there in the Saturday morning light. Anyone who be passing by would see the young lady parts. She'd have to make sure it was Naruto though. She had absolutely no desire of opening the door and flashing jiraiya the town pervert.

No, it was Naruto she was one-hundred percent sure of it.

Slowly but surely she opened the door, her small smile widening to all on grin. The teeth in her mouth for the most part where either stained yellow and rather cramped together. She had all sorts of decay and over bite going on in that mouth. One of her hands was holding her tie of her roab. She never did open it though. It was indeed not Naruto, but a dangerous looking gaara and boy did he look _mad_-

She had seen this looks before-many times, in fact. Everyone would call it his 'black stare' or his 'eyes of death'. The first time she could recall seeing it was in tenth grade, he end up breaking Kimmimario's arm. That little faggot had to try and get a little to physical during gym class. All she could do now was stare at the fuming red hear.

"Gaara? Gaara, are you-"

She wouldn't have the time to finish her sentence due to the fact he then slapped her.

His thoughts pretty much came to a halt.

x.x

He didn't get much in the first slap as he would have loved to, due to the fact he was standing in her cramped doorway. He _might _not have slapped the mess out of her if she had not flashed him that grin. As for slap halph-cock go this one was honestly not that bad. She immediately went stumbling back on the shabby green carpet. Good. This was very, very good. The newly washed towel tired on her head flew off to the left as she fell straight on her flat ass. Pink snaggles hung around her heart shaped face making Gaara think of medusa in a way. The grin that was once there was suddenly replaced by a look of utter stock and disbelief. Gaara watched with cold eyes are a sudden trickle of crimson blood made it way down her lips. This is what Gaara wanted from the beginning. She caused so much trouble, not just for him but for Sasuke and Rock lee, too.

His mother's voice in his head was always there to help him in situations before he got to out of control. It was a soft whisper: _Don't let yourself get out of hand son, just show her a lesson than leave. _ His mother hand dyed during child birth. She was always there to give him advice. He was planning on showing her a small but than her robe just had to open. Eyes examined her slim body underneath the now open robe. He could see a dark patch of pubic hair over her slimy breeding farm. That thing between her legs was the cause of all this drama. His head was throbbing, pulsating, crashing, slamming, and sputtering. It felt as if there was a nuclear bomb going off through his head. At any moment Gaara was expecting his brain to explode due to the pain he was feeling. Sakura did have two semi- coherent thoughts as the leaned on her rather filthy carpet, she had to either make a run for it or try and calm him down how ever she could. She glanced at the angry young man standing before her. He was gripping his head in his large hands crying out in pain. She noticed his mouth had small traces of blood on it, due to the fact he was biting straight into his tongue.

She hopped to her and made her way to her bedroom where she would grab the phone and punch 911. She made it a good four steps before she could feel her feet sliding on he recently washed laminate floor. With good speed she managed to regain her balance-those gymnastics as a child really came in handy. Before she could take a step forward Gaara grabbed her pink locks rapping it around his shaking hands. Her head snapped back causing pain to shoot through her body; her feet flew out before her. He grabbed her body and placed it on his all over shaking, hot body. She could hear his heart beat. Way too fast.

"_You lying skank!"_ he shouted right into her ear making her scream out in pain due to the intensity of his yell. In a instant his arms wrapped around her waist and began dragging her towards the living room. All she could was be dragged by him, her feet glazing the carpet for no more than a second at a time. They made it toward the living room which had been filled with death rays of sunshine.

Gaara instantly let out of scream. Pain.

X.X

The light that made its way in the room was killing him. It was frying his brain; he wouldn't let it stop him. This had to be done. Done right at that. He twisted her body around so she lay flat down on living rooms carpet. He instantly sent a kick toward the woman's rib cage, causing Sakura to scream out in sure pain. Her breath came out in a gasping noise. It sound if she had the life coming out of her body. Looking down at the scared woman he instantly grabbed her by her freshly washed locks. He smashed her body into the book cabinet which contained numerous books he knew she didn't read. He began smashing her face into the wooden wall frame making the books fall to his feet. Now she was bleeding from her mouth and also her nose. This was absolutely great. The blood amazing on her pale face. He saw her eyes shift to the table that for some reason had a nice size knife on it.

"She must have been cutting something up in here? Dumb bitch" he thought in his head laughing darkly.

She slowly but surely began to use her arms as crutches to rise off the floor. She now was sitting on her knees, robe open showing her small chest and the black hold between her chubby thighs. He instantly brought a Cuban heeled riding book to her face making her fly back cradling her gushing nose. There was a moment of silence before he heard numerous muffled shrieks of utter pain.

"I should have done this to Temari" he though, and began to step back with his index fingers digging into his silk like temples. Tears began sliding silently down his face. He had bitten his tongue so badly it was filling his mouth with the sweet copper like taste of blood. He had to put the pain aside and worry about the problem right in front of him.

Sakura lay facedown among the books. Her body looked as if she was shivering. Her fingers bad trembeled like a famous pianist getting ready to play a delicate song on the point. Her smooth firm legs began to smash up and down and her arms followed suite. Now she looks as if she where swimming away from him or trying to flee.

It was to much for him to handle. "Stop! Stop doing that, you dumb bitch!" he Fell on his knees each leg on side of her head. Her forehead smashing the filthy carpet making a smashing sound. As if it where breaking china glasses. Maybe in the next room?

"I said stop it! STOP NOW!"

His voice becoming more and more strained and horse due to the yelling he had been doing all this time. His thoughts where beginning to burn as if drinking Acid. An unusually loud growl filled the air. It sounds like a bear growling at a intruder, it was amazingly loud. His mind began to swarm with 'What if' questions. What if he was caught in the act? What could he possibly due? Run? No. He wouldn't run he was no pussy. His mind began to think of the jail cell he would spend the rest of his life for the murder of , Sakura Haurano. If he would leave now he was one-hundred percent sure she would snitch later.

He seized her by her slim throat and looked into her once emerald color eyes. Her body began thrashing more and her eyes soon rolled into the back of her skull. Only thing left now was white milky eyes. He began to squeeze her by throat as she let out more growls and cries of pain. His rough fingers began growing rather tired within two minutes of strangling. Who knew it was that damn hard? He could only squeeze harder. Her body once violently quivering began to slowly, but very surely fall limp. His eyes looking over her body as her mouth opened and chucked up a very pleasant surprise. Puke. He looked down at the vomit it had rather large chucks in it. What a nice surprise.

x.x

He was towering over her bloody, beaten up body. A police siren could be heard blaring its arrival. Gaara was sure it was for him. Some one must have seen him or heard her screams. With shaky legs he made his way to the run door to peep out and his if the cops where waiting for him, guns ready to shoot. None of that was there. The cops simply drove past Sakura's home. He soon returned to the living room where the dead girl lay on her back in a pool of her own blood.

_I did this? Really?_

Yeah. He had done this. A second blaring siren could be heard farther off in the where going away. He had a moment of silence to figure out what exactly his next step was.


End file.
